


New Doctor, New Earring

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt. Just when did the Doctor decide to get her ear pierced?





	New Doctor, New Earring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who fic! I loved Jodie Whittaker so much she inspired me to come out of fanfic hibernation.

The ride to the centre of Sheffield was quiet. The roads were busy and Yas drove slowly and carefully, absentmindedly humming along to the radio. Ryan was sat in the front seat, glaring crossly at the phone the Doctor had ‘reformatted,’ destroying all of his apps and contacts in the process. Whatever icon he tapped, no matter how many times he restarted it, the unfamiliar alien screen reappeared every time. 

The Doctor herself was in the backseat, head tipped back against the headrest, mouth open and snoring quietly; the events of the past few days having apparently caught up with her. 

‘Where we going then?’ Ryan asked Yas. 

‘Dunno, I was thinking about hitting up the charity shops,’ Yas replied. ‘Her style seems to be slightly tatty and battered, we’ll probably find something there.’

‘Not my style,’ the Doctor said, yawning. ‘I told you, up until recently I was a white-haired Scotsman.’ 

‘Is that why your clothes are too big for you?’ Ryan asked, scrutinising the Doctor’s outfit in the mirror. The too-big shirt and waistcoat, the baggy trousers.

‘My legs used to be longer,’ the Doctor muttered crossly. 

‘We’ll have to find you something with pockets,’ Yas said as she took the turning for the main parking complex. 

‘Yes! Good idea. Nothing worse than empty pockets. Really difficult to get out of tricky situations with empty pockets. Not impossible, as we proved, but really difficult.’

 

* * *

 

Walking through the city centre seemed to take forever as the Doctor insisted on stopping and looking in every shop window, bouncing from store to store. Everything seemed to excite her and hold in her interest.

‘Ooh what’s that!’ she asked for the thousandth time, stopping and pointing up at the familiar sign of  _ Claire’s Accessories. _

‘It’s a jewelry store,’ Yas said. ‘They do necklaces, earrings, bags, scarfs, that kind of stuff.’

The Doctor seemed to freeze and stared at the earrings on display.

‘I can get my ear pierced,’ she whispered quietly, staring enraptured at a particular earring in the window, an ear cuff with two clasped hands and a cluster of stars attached on a silver chain.

‘Um, yeah,’ Ryan said, unsure. ‘I got my ears done when I was younger, didn’t like it though so I let them heal over. What?’

This last question was directed at Yas, who was grinning at him with an eyebrow raised. 

‘Nothing, just picturing you with earrings. Very dashing.’

‘I was!’ Ryan protested.

The Doctor stared at Yas’s ears, decked from top to bottom in earrings. ‘Does it hurt?’ she asked.

‘A bit,’ Yas replied. ‘Pain doesn’t last for long though, it’s pretty quick.’

‘I’m doing it,’ the Doctor decided, and strode into the shop.

 

* * *

 

‘I’ve never had my ears done before, thought about it a lot though. I used to be men you see,’ the Doctor rambled once she was sat in the piercing chair.

Sasha, the poor sales assistant assigned to pierce the Doctor’s ears, didn’t seem to know what to do with this information, but she took it in her stride anyway.

‘Oh, well you’ve transitioned well, you look fantastic,’ she said.

‘Thanks!’ The Doctor said. ‘I must admit, I am liking the hair.’

She shook her blond bob. ‘I’ve had long-ish hair in the past,’ she explained. ‘I had really big curly hair in the 70’s, course I was a man then.’

Sasha clearly didn’t think there was a way of acknowledging this without causing offence, so she simply nodded and smiled. ‘Do you want them both done?’ she asked, gesturing to the Doctor’s ears.

‘Maybe just the left one?’ the Doctor said. ‘And could I get that earring in the window, the one with the hands and the stars, it’s just calling to me.’

‘Sure,’ Sasha said. ‘We usually give you plain studs to start off with, but as long as you clean it regularly I guess it will be okay.’

‘Do you want a hand to squeeze?’ Yas asked.

‘Go on then,’ the Doctor said, ‘won’t say no to a bit of hand holding.’

‘I can’t look,’ Ryan said, facing away. 

‘I thought you said you’d had yours done?’ Yas said teasingly.

‘I didn’t watch though,’ Ryan shot back.

‘Okay, here we go,’ Sasha said, using the ear piercing gun to create the new hole in the Doctor’s ear. 

The Doctor yelped and squeezed Yas’s hand, then excitedly looked at her new piercing and earring when Sasha handed her the mirror. 

‘I should have got this done earlier,’ she decided. ‘I could have pulled this off when I wore bow ties. I had big floppy hair then, come to think of it.’

 

* * *

 

In the changing room of the charity shop, the Doctor discarded clothes left, right and centre. ‘No, definitely not, not that, nope,’ she muttered, scrutinising each outfit. A suit didn’t feel right, she’d worn enough of those. It was time for something fun, something a bit off the wall.

She didn’t want a dress, that would be impractical. The skinny jeans Yas was wearing looked great, but probably weren’t very convenient for running. Something with lots of pockets would be ideal…

The blue trousers were baggy, with deep pockets she could fill with all kinds of gadgets and gizmos. The t-shirt was light and comfy and the coat was perfect. Pockets everywhere. Plus, most importantly, the outfit completely complimented her new earring. 

‘Yes! Now that’s what I want,’ the Doctor said, throwing the curtains open and stepping out into her new life.


End file.
